


taste and mark;

by tokutalia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Marking, Thighs, idek if this is T rated or M rated so, let's say it's M bc thigh torture wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: Shining Sports Day has made some of the best decisions, especially with certain clothing. What could go POSSIBLY wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO GET UR OTOYAN and since im a fckin slut for thighs and my boy has some, there ya go, another way for me to release all my frustration; also i decided to add ren bc my gf sure made me also ship renoto and actually it was going to be him who had this sort of idea for otoya BUT DAMN IT TOKIYA YOU WON'T LET ME DO IT 
> 
> so enjoy!!

“Ikki sure is something, don’t you think, Ichi?”

Shining Sports Day was.. a pretty big deal. The idols from both groups were separated in two teams – Red Team and White Team – and showed the best they had regarding in any kind of sports. The teams’ captains were not surprisingly Otoya and Syo, the athletes of this community. Both of them couldn’t stop rambling about this event for a whole week. It was somehow adorable, everyone could agree. Cecil listened to those words of excitement with sparkling eyes, Reiji made sure to actually look experienced and gain compliments from his kouhai (exclusively Tokiya). Everyone else was looking pretty normal or more mature-like.

As the big day finally ended, both teams decided to celebrate with a big feast – a pretty strict tradition. The dressing rooms were filled with happy chatters, teammates going here and there, discussing the event.

Before taking another big gulp of water, Tokiya heard Ren’s question, shooting a neutral expression.

“What do you mean?”

With a soft chuckle, Ren sat to the chair next to his bandmate, his hair combed in a neat ponytail. His eyes analyzed Tokiya before continuing his honest thoughts.

“Well, I meant that he did an excellent job. I didn’t think he was that good in sports even though he has said he loves soccer”, stated the blond. “he and Ochibi sure stole the spotlight from us, haha.”

A short sigh left Tokiya’s dry lips. “What do you want to tell me by this, Ren?”

A little smirk tugged on that mouth of Ren’s before the male stood up, resting his hand beside Tokiya, moving his face closer to his so his tangling breath could be detected only by the blue-haired idol. Somehow, the whole atmosphere changed, yet Tokiya pierced the older with his eyes. “I wanted to tell you this, Icchi,” the blond hissed shortly as his mouth reached to the other male’s visible ear. “I wouldn’t mind to be between those sweet-looking thighs, the sport shorts didn’t go unnoticed, you should’ve seen everyone’s hunger. Maybe I should even try to get to touch them since little Ikki won’t mind me~” the idol purred.

Something hit Tokiya like a bullet. He certainly didn’t enjoy such an exposing comment, he wasn’t a fan of one showing their desires out of nowhere. However, Ren somehow got to his nerves, set fire, even made him knot the brows. It wasn’t pleasing at all. His roommate wasn’t some sort of target for such inappropriate fantasies. Yet.. Tokiya released a sharp breathe before answering.

“Ren,” the idol stood up, keeping the eye contact. “I would like you to excuse me, I need some business to finish. Thank you for reminding me to actually take care of what’s not allowed to be touched.” _What was this sort of warning_? A delighted laughter was given as an answer, followed by a pat on the frowning idol’s shoulder. “My, my, you wouldn’t share such a dessert with me?” There he kept playing with Tokiya’s patience.

“I warn you as a close friend, Ren, stay away from that idiot.”

A whistle echoed in the room as the grumpy left, marching pretty funny for Ren. The blond smiled somehow fondly, noticing how big the lack of honesty was in Tokiya and how he could push his buttons, knowing well what could happen. Even though he kind of meant what he said, Otoya being as sweet as a dessert and those shorts making so many want to eat him up, he knew what wasn’t allowed and who was allowed to taste.

“Well, my job here is over~”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud steps were heard from the captain of the Red Team, who was having a pretty cheerful conversation with Syo and Reiji, but was interrupted as Tokiya entered the room. His face was painted with anger and slight frustration, yet he was able to redeem somehow calm. His voice hit lower tones as he asked still politely.

“Excuse me for ruining your conversation, but I need to talk to Otoya.”

Syo and Reiji weren’t newbies, they knew how serious things could get if the blue-haired idol had such an expression on his face. Both of them whispered good luck to the red head before leaving. Heavy silence invaded the spacious room. Otoya tried his best to avoid those piercing blue eyes who kept staring at him, his fingers played with the ends of the headband on his forehead. A nervous giggle started the conversation.

“Heeey, Tokiya! What a great event, wasn’t it? So, hat can your captain do for you?”

Instead of just answering, the taller male stepped forward, embracing the shorter one out of nowhere. His grip was surprisingly tight and that slightly shocked Otoya. At first he thought he did something wrong once again, but once he felt Tokiya’s face on his neck, something telling him that the blue-haired boy simply needed physical contact which was oh so fine with Otoya. However, he felt pair of lips sucking on the soft skin, biting roughly and sucking without even thinking how would the staff react to this. A high-pitched moan filled the room before Otoya trying to push the male. His body was trembling only due to this sharp and sudden action, eyes seeking for answers.

“Woah—Wait! What’s wrong, hey, hey, you’re scaring me, Tokiya..”

Instead, Tokiya reached to the bruise he’d just left and stroked it, gaining more sweet reactions from his roommate. He whispered with a husky voice, the adrenaline hitting both of their bodies like a drug.

“Otoya,” he spoke. “the way you looked during Shining Sports Day.. I heard there were pretty inappropriate comments about it, some of them even reached me directly.” And oh how much he meant about Ren and that thirsty look he got on his face. Tokiya nuzzled the mark possessively before his seeking hands found those delicious thighs, spreading them as much as possible. The taller positioned himself between them, kneeling down and adoring every single part of the anatomy in front of him. The shorts weren’t too tight, but they gave such a nice vision.

Otoya squirmed as he felt the deep breathing of his roommate on his inner thighs, those cold hands massaging the tanned skin. The boy breathed in ecstasy, shyly gazing at the male between his legs. His whole world was spinning, his whole body started to sweat not only because of the exercise before. His shaking fingers reached to caress the male’s soft and perfect hair as he felt pair of lips and tongue licking and kissing his lower parts. His breathing become slower and deeper.

Sudden pain attacked every single nerve as teeth started to leave beautifully painted bruises on the sensitive skin, sucking as hard as possible. A satisfied smirk rose on the singer’s face as he watched his pray struggle, shake and simply melt under his control. The instincts seemed to be the right decision for Tokiya, his whole closed personality was left behind and it was all thanks to Ren.

The marks decorated little Otoya’s strong thighs and Tokiya couldn’t be more proud of himself for creating such art. And this art was completed by the teary eyes of the poor red head, his red cheeks and drooling mouth, trying to form any kind of speech. Another bite followed so he could gain another lewd reaction.

“T-Tokiya, it burns, there, you.. you overdid--” The dark-haired cooed him before tugging down his shorts. He finally kissed Otoya as his hands kept caressing those lovely parts of his bandmate’s body. The kiss was somehow gentle, maybe due to really overdoing it before. Once they parted, the taller male kept their bodies as close as possible, whispering sensually.

“I’m not done with you, Otoya..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since few ppl wanted me to continue this - there ya go, sinners. haram popos won't catch me.  
> (i was inspired by shiira/xbungeegum for tokiya's behaviour, don't worry guys, im going to torture him as well)

_“I’m not done with you, Otoya..”_

That was probably one of the most dangerous, yet delicious warning Otoya’s ears have ever heard in his life. The whole event before Tokiya’s arrival in the dressing rooms was somehow pushed away in the red head’s mind, his burning, kissed by the sun skin became a helpless prey of Tokiya’s sinful teeth. The thought of this bluenette being strongly protective over what was definitely his made the shorter idol shiver in a strange, but pleasing fear. True, Otoya was pure and innocent for most of the time, plus really oblivious. However, Tokiya’s straight-forward actions were his most favorite. He loved when he was honest with what he wanted.

As the taller male ended his play with those sweet thighs, he decided it wasn’t enough for his hunger. He got rid off the bothering underwear of Otoya’s, then sat down on the chair, facing the mirror, moving away the makeup products on the table just incase. Once he sat down, he tapped on his lap. Otoya gulped nervously before placing himself on Tokiya, immediately feeling a needy bulge stroking into him. The red head whimpered nervously as he saw himself and his boyfriend’s reflections in the mirror.

“Do you see that, doll face?” the young man whispered with a quiet, low tone.

What was with the nickname? Tokiya liked treating his lover well, but he sure wasn’t helping him with spoiling him that much. Otoya felt too shy to look more, he bowed his head with a little shake. That sure wasn’t the way Tokiya wanted things to go. His hands found themselves on the boy’s waist, pushing him forward so that the bluenette can free his pain from his jeans he’d changed after the Sports Day. He hissed as air surrounded his hard member. His hands brought Otoya’s lower parts closer as his member stroked against his buttcheeks. Otoya’s face got even redder than before, feeling the slickness attached to his skin. His lips parted, searching for more oxygen as his vocals got even better.

Long fingers massaged every single untouched place of the athlete’s beautiful body. Tokiya couldn’t help himself, he always paid so much attention to his boyfriend while these sessions, he worshipped every part, his lips kissed, bit and licked whatever they could find. The bluenette left few little marks decorating Otoya’s neck before glancing at the mirror. The expressions he desired to see weren’t visible due to the other’s bowing head. He growled like a predator, snapping as he stood up, not letting Otoya run away. He pressed him to the dressing table, his fingers guiding the hard length between the red head’s inner thighs. Otoya gasped, trying to look away, but a free hand found itself grabbing locks of that bloody red hair, tugging it gently so that his flustered face meets itself in the mirror.

He was a total mess. Tokiya created such a dirty, sinful piece of art out of him.

“Otoyaa,” Tokiya thrusted slowly against the bruised thighs, his mouth finding the shorter male’s ear. The hickeys and bite marks burnt even more. “I redeem calm most of the time, but due to today’s events, I seriously want to eat you up.. What shall I do with you, will you be good?” That sounded more like threat for Otoya’s sense. His whole anatomy trembled, drool starting to drip from the corner of his mouth. Well, it wasn’t the only thing that was dripping. The red head’s ignored dick stood up, hard and burning like Hell.

“To-.. Toki--” The poor baby tried his best to find his voice as his legs searched for friction. His lewd expression kept looking at the taller idol’s reflection, meeting those piercing blue eyes. “I want, I want to.. please..” He released a high-picked moan once he felt a hand squeezing his member and leaving it once again. His head dropped as he felt how tiring, yet addicting this was getting. However, he broke a command. Tokiya’s fingers repeated a past action, making Otoya face the mirror again.

“Not before I’m done with you, don’t behave like a bad boy and I will let you.” Tokiya noted under his breath, biting gently his earlobe. “Understood? I won't have mercy on you today.”

Otoya could feel how his tummy started hurting, he started getting dizzy, yet his visage was getting even hornier than before. Edging wasn’t something common in their relationship, they were pretty vanilla, but today.. Today was different. The red head nodded as he kept looking into the glass in front of him. Feeling how hard and wet Tokiya’s cock was made things even worse. He was losing himself, falling apart, not knowing how much he could hold.

Not until he detected nothing. Tokiya had stopped moving. Otoya glanced at him through the mirror with wonder, his mouth hanging open. Tokiya moved even closer, capturing the shorter one by placing his hands from both sides.

“Move by yourself,” he kissed Otoya by the top of his head. “come on, love, do it.”

And oh so did Otoya. His hips rocked with all the strength the boy had left, sweat sparkling on his skin. The sensation, everything made him lose all the shame and barriers. Just like everyone had their own embarrassment, Otoya had them too. However, he simply threw them away and let Tokiya enjoy the show he was giving him, his thighs pleasing his hard dick. Moans became louder, thrusts became faster. Tokiya’s body shook as he reached his limit pretty early, the thought of Otoya making him come only by this lower parts making him sure look like one hell of a pervert. He moved forward, finding balance into Otoya’s back as white wetness covered the bruised thighs.

“H-Hehe,” the red head giggled weakly as his eyes glanced down, “Tokki sure likes my thighs, you came so faast..” He reached to the said man’s dick, tugging it lightly. “Cute.. I made Tokki go all crazy, haha, cuuute~..”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Now.. Repeat after me.”

Burning thrusts made the shorter idol scream from pure and raw pleasure, his redden buttcheeks rocking against his lover’s pelvis. He’d already lost track of time, only focusing on how to answer properly. It was like a drug – his whole vision was blurred, his eyes were filled with newly-formed tears. His waist hurt so much from arching so much, yet so well. His face looked so intoxicated, it was such a cocktail for Tokiya. It was pure bliss.

Tokiya breathed heavily, his voice slowly becoming deeper with every actions that is happening in front of his own eyes. It was beautiful how his boy bloomed and showed such inappropriate and even slutty side of him, how with every second he forgot about acting so innocent and oblivious and begged like a little child. Begging to be forgiven. Tokiya could still remember the look in Ren’s eyes – no matter what, he couldn’t simply let Otoya walk around freely so much. He indeed had his own freedom, but Ichinose Tokiya was a man of secrets, he hid his personal desires well and used the perfect time to explore them, show them and even expose himself through them. And that’s why Ren did that, to irritate him, but to turn on that switch of his.

Broken voice finally spoke with little sobs. “I am sorry, I am sorry for being a bad boy! I am sorry, ah, please.. Please let me--” He felt Tokiya stopping and looked with eyes wide open into his boyfriend’s reflection. His eyes met a smile, a soft, gentle smile combined with such, such wicked and filled with lust eyes. What was this look, what was this attitude, Otoya hadn’t seen such a thing from Tokiya since.. forever.

The bluenette got closer, whispering deadly. “Who?” Not moving from his ears, he let Otoya detect every single breathe coming in and out of the man’s mouth, tingling his sense. The red head kept silence before meeting Tokiya’s hips once again. Nails digging into wrists, leaving little marks of proof. Otoya was so close to come, he needed to come, he was so desperate of release, the pain mixed with lust wasn’t the best combination for his body after a sport event. He was still wondering how Tokiya had such stamina.

His forehead was pressed against the glass, his hot skin made it even harder to breathe. His ‘singing voice’ sounded like a prayer to a possible God. As his red, teary eyes looked at the predator fucking him, eating him like an animal, Otoya’s sins spoke out. His chest rising up and down.

“I am sorry.. I am sorry for being such a b-bad, bratty boy, Ichinose-sama!.. Please forgive me, I will be good, I.. Please, please, let me cum..” He prayed desperately as his eyes didn’t leave Tokiya’s through the mirror. This candy-like moans turned into speech made Tokiya snap even more, his movements becoming slower, but deeper, his mouth searched for Otoya’s neck, biting it without mercy.

“That’s right, Otoya. Such a good boy for me and only me.. Now, let me reward you. That’s what good boys like you deserve, right? I love seeing you like that, doll face, maybe we should do things like this more often, hmm?”


End file.
